


Thor 3- RagingCock: A Porn parody

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bathing, Blowjobs, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Nudity, Sex for Money, Tom loves Chris, Unrequited Love, porn industry, total pornification of Ragnarok script, wanking, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Tom is a struggling actor that gets a big break with the Hard Bodies On Tv [HBO TV] network, run by Tony Stark like character of Chris Hemsworth, a billionaire network mogul and porn star. He created a cable network which features shows with lots of action and lots of PWP porn interwoven into the stories.Tom is having a sexual identity crises. He is dating a girl [who doesn’t know he wants to do porn] he needs the money and he saw a Hemsworth film and often fantasied over this buff Aussie.Chris is loyal to Elsa and doesn’t fall in love with those he fucks on screen. He has a clear line on his home life and work. Tom wants to cross the line and doesn’t handle rejection well.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom finished the play to a rousing applause and standing ovation. The cast bowed deeply. It was the first night of Coriolanus. Tom smiled widely and exhausted. He was so surprised that Shakespeare was so widely appreciated. The lights went out and Tom and the others returned to their rooms to get cleaned up and head out for celebratory drinks.

  
In the crowd a man and a woman sat back down and allow others to leave. He was a burly Aussie with short hair and a thin beard. Next to him was his glamourous wife.   
“See, I told you you would like it.” She nudged him and patted his arm.

“Yeah, ok, but it was only the sword fighting and blood I liked.” Chris joked.

“You say that, but you were totally hanging on the words of that lead…” she looked down at her playbill. “Tom Hiddleston. I am totally sure you were crying when he was!” she teased him.

He rubbed his eyes and then tried to man up. “I just had dust in my eyes.” He stood up and assisted his lovely wife. “But yeah. He is good.”

“Yeah, nice body too!” she joked, knowing he noticed too.

“I wonder if he has done any screen work?”

“You thinking of hiring him?” the walked down the stairs and the light began to get brighter.

“Well, he would be good, we do a lot of blue screen stuff, and this stage acting to things that aren’t there would be a necessary skill that he would have in spades.” Chris was convincing himself. He smiled and they walked out the door. Of the stage to the foyer.

“Well, the night is still young, shall we go get some beers and a feed?”

“you know the way to my heart!” Chris laughed and kissed her cheek.

**_

Tom showered quickly and took one last look into the mirror and gelled his hair. He slipped on his jacket and headed out to meet his friend waiting in the foyer. The cast headed to a nearby pub and the shouts were thick and fast.

They had been only in the pub a couple of hours but they had drunk more than should be consumed in six. They were all loud, singing and cheering. Tom’s tie had quickly become a headband and he didn’t know where he put his jacket.

On the other side of the pub Chris and Elsa had finished dinner and had been talking and drinking for the last 30 minutes. Chris kept turning his head to the sounds coming from the other room. Elsa could see he was distracted.

“Darling, did you want to go drink with loud party people?”

“No. no, I’m having a good time with you.” he patted her hands.

“You’re a terrible liar. Look, I’m going to head home, I was mean to be back a little while ago. The kids should be in bed.” she looked down at her watch. “well its 10 now.” she stood up and kissed his cheek. “I will see you in the morning ok?”

“Ok.” he stood up and escorted her to the pay point. He paid the bill and kissed the back of her hand. “I will not get too drunk, but then again, these brits don’t know how to drink like a red blooded Aussie!”

“Good night darling!” They both gave cute little waves. They had been married for five years but still had that newlywed feeling.

**-

Chris went back inside and decided he would go for a piss first. He stood and the urinal and looked down at his fat uncut cock as he began to piss. He didn’t notice the room was dark and empty. The sounds of the bar were incredibly muffed in here. It gave Chris time to think. He had drunk a bit tonight, but nowhere as much as it would take to get drunk, plus he had eaten a big meal.

The loud sounds of the bar suddenly could be heard. The door swung open and then the sound was gone again as it closed. Tom giggled and stumbled over to the urinal. He pulled open his pants and pushed them down a bit further than necessary. He held his cock but didn’t really go. Tom was giddy and looked over to the stream from his neighbour. He glanced at the heavy penis then up at its owner.

Tom stumbled forward and placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. He then quickly looked back at himself as he began to piss. Chris watched the man to his left out of the corner of his eye. He was clearly wasted. Chris smirked to himself.

Tom hummed to himself as he finished. He tried to stow himself. A little uncoordinated he eventually managed. Chirrs turned when he was done and confidently strode towards him. Tom stumbled back and he leaned against the wall, drunk, confused and giggling.

“You were in that play, weren’t you?” Chris calmly whispered.

“yep!” Tom chuckled. His face was red. 

Chris moved closer and placed his hand on the wall next to Tom’s head. Tom was so drunk he didn’t recognise the man before him. Despite seeing all this non-porn films and his TV shows. He had seen one of his pornos, but deleted it from his hard drive when he found himself wanking of him and not the woman he was fucking.

Tom mostly deleted it because he was in denial that he also liked men. Out of some subconscious instinct he reached forward and found Chris had not zipped up his pants and his cock was easily accessed. Tom moaned and then began to softly tug. 

Chris gripped Tom’s wrist and leaned in. “You would do better with your mouth.”

Tom giggled and went to go to his knees but he was too drunk to be effective. He slumped to the floor and then passed out. Chirrs smirked and fixed his pants. He leaned down and pulled Tom to his feet. He easily carried him out to the taxi rank and helped him into a black cab. Chris rummaged through Tom’s wallet and got the address of where he was staying.

He then directed the driver to take them. 

**_

Chris told the cab to walk Tom to his door and helped him inside his little apartment. He could tell that Tom was not doing so well. He placed Tom in his bed and took off his shoes.

Chris looked around the merger apartment and saw the pile of bills on the kitchen counter. “overdue, past due…. Oh Tom, you are a talented man, you are wasted in the theatre.”

Chris closed the door and took the cab back to his place.

**_

The following day Chris sat in his high-rise corner office and stared out over the city. He tapped his pen as he thought. He looked up at his cabinet full of industry awards. He then looked down at a script he just finished writing with a good friend.

“Yeah.” Chris plonked the script down on his large oak desk and began to type up a letter. He printed it and hand signed it. He then walked out to his personal assistant.

“Good morning Sir.”

“Clara, can you mail this job offer to Tom Hiddleston?” He handed her a card with Tom’s address on it.

“Oh is he going to be in your new series?”

“Yeah I think he would be perfect.” Chris then returned to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Tom was going through his mail while having his breakfast. “Bill, bill, bill… oh hang on.. not a bill?” He dropped all the other letters and opened this one. “HBOTV?” Tom looked puzzled. Then he read aloud.

  
“Dear Mr. Hiddleston,

I believe your talents are wasted in the theatre. I am offering you an audition for my new TV series based on the Nordic God Thor.”

Tom put down the letter for a moment. “I didn’t apply for a TV job..” He shook his head and continued reading.

“..as you know we are a very controversial yet immensely popular cable network that has grown substantially to a multi-million dollar broadcaster under my guidan….”  
Tom flipped over the page and went straight for the signature block.

“Chris Hemsworth, CEO HBOTV…. Holy fuck!” Tom exclaimed and then went back to the letter.

“If you are successful in you audition you would be part of the network and will be entitled to be remunerated, base salary will start at $50,000 a year plus expenses…”

“$50 thousand?!” Tom yelled and jumped up shaking the letter. It would solve all his problems if he got this job. He kissed the letter and held it to the sky. “Someone up there likes me!”

**_

Tom dressed in his best suit and got a haircut and a shave before his interview. He got out of the cab and looked up at the high-rise. A big gold logo of the network was emblazed on the building. Lots of people were coming and going. All dress nice and well paid, thought Tom. He walked up through the large, mostly empty foyer to the people at the counter.

“Um.. Tom Hiddleston. I have an appointment?” He didn’t want to name drop that it was the CEO that requested him.

“Go right up, top floor.” she pointed to the elevators. Tom nodded and headed over.

**_

Tom exited the lift and walked to another counter where a young man with a headset was talking on the phone. Tom stood politely and smiled. He then turned his head as a tall dark haired woman strode past. Tom recognised her from another show. Tom couldn’t afford cable, much less the premium network channel. He had seen her when he binge watched with friends who did.

“Um…” he held out his hand and she looked down a little shocked. “I’m a big fan Miss Alexandria.” Tom shook her hand.

“Ok. Thanks…” she then disappeared down the hall into another room. Tom wondered if she was in this new series that he was here to audition for. Just then the man god off the phone.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” A young well groomed man stood up from behind his desk.

“Yes.”

“Just go down the hall to the right, there is a waiting room, and someone will call you for your audition.” He pointed then immediately answered another call. “Welcome to HBOTV, Jack speaking, how may I direct your call?”

  
Tom slowly walked down the wide hall. The walls were covered with posters of different films and TV shows the network produced. They had been running for a few years now and somehow had managed to integrate hard-core porn into network television. The shows were all popular, mostly dealing in large scale productions. A lot of big names came from other networks to do something raw and gritty.

  
They may not necessarily have gone full porn and just simulated sex, but a lot of them, even the men, had had full frontal nudity in their appearances at one time or another.  
Tom swallowed as he stepped into a room with a large comfy couch and a stack of magazines on the table. He sat quietly and began to flip through one. Not really reading, nor looking at the pictures. He was nervous as hell and he wanted to get the job.

The door opened and Jack came in. “Mr. Hiddleston, Mr. Hemsworth with see you now.” He held open the door and escorted Tom down to double opaque glass doors. Jack left him and Tom slowly opened one of the doors and walked in to see the man he had idolised sitting behind a large oak desk. He was wearing a collared shirt and tie. And it had to have been tailored as it needed to accommodate his large arms.

Tom swallowed as Chris put down a clipboard and sighed. Tom worried he done something wrong.

“Awe, I picked left!”

“Left?” Tom whispered. He looked around and didn’t understand.

Chris then pointed to the big doors. “See, I have a bet going. People who come in either choose one or the other, they don’t tend to push both doors open at once.” he slightly laughed. “I like to open both at once. I love a grand entrance." He moved around the table and Tom liked what was presented before him.

Tom didn’t get the sense of humour but was happy he wasn’t angry at Tom for some reason. Chris got up and firmly shook Tom’s hand. “Relax!” Chris directed him to an expensive couch and he sat opposite him in a similar arm chair. “So Tom, I figured you got my letter?”

“Um, yeah.. this whole thing.. I..” Tom the changed his demeanour. “I didn’t send in audition, I didn’t even know there was a new series being call for.”

“No, you didn’t, I saw you in Coriolanus and thought you would be awesome for the part of Loki in my new series.” Chris then picked up a glass and had a drink.

“You saw me?” Tom was taken back. “Oh, thanks.. I think..”

“So, you know about Norse mythology?” Chris finished his drink and set down the glass.

“Yeah, I learnt a bit about that.” Tom then thought back. “So you want me to play Loki?”

“Yeah, I think you would be awesome at the God of Mischief.”

Tom smiled and thought about what he knew. “So wasn’t he a like a shape shifter? I think there was a story where he turned into a salmon?”

“Yeah!” Chris laughed and grabbed the script. “Well, my series is not really based on the real Sagas, more just that there are some people who resemble the Gods, and their stories, in a very roundabout way.. Well, creative licence!” Chris flipped through the pages. “So, did you want to give it a go?”

“Sure.” Tom like classical stuff, and the pay check was going to fix all his problems. Looking around this office, Chris seemed down to earth but still ridiculously wealthy. “So, do I just read or you give me a scene..”

“No. strip.” Chris sat back and folded his arms.

“Excuse me?” Tom grew a bit angry. “did you say..”

“Strip.” Chris finished his sentence. “And yes, I did. I want to know if you have the goods.”

“I…” Tom didn’t move.

“Now, you know what my network produces, and if you want to be in my next big thing, you need to get your gear off. If you can’t do it in front of one person in a private room, how are you going to perform on set?” Chris crossed his legs in frustration and poured another drink.

“I didn’t think…I haven’t done porn before.” Tom mumbled.

“I figured that. But you are here and you applied for this job.” Chris tried a different tact. “Look, it’s not about the sex. It’s about money. You are and actor that may, or may not have to have sex or simulate sex as part of your duties.”

Tom felt a bit better. “I’m just worried.. what will I be doing.. exactly, my character?”

“Fair question. You can have a read of the script in a moment. But I have to make you signed a non-disclosure form. I can’t have my stories leak.” Chris pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Tom with a nice fountain pen.

Tom read the document and then signed it immediately. The money was convincing.  
“Tom, did you read that? You know you didn’t have to sign, you should take time to read contracts, and if you are not sure, get a lawyer or advice…” Chris then took back the form and pen and set it on his desk. “Don’t tell me you blindly click product disclosure contracts on your computer too!” Chris laughed and Tom didn’t know if he was teasing him or what.

“No..I , yes..”

“Tom, calm down.” Chris smiled and Tom relaxed. “now, I do really need to have you get your gear off.” Chris stood up and held out his hand. Tom took it and stood slowly.  
He nodded and swallowed. He then carefully took off his shoes and his jacket. He then started slowly undoing his shirt. Occasionally glancing up to see that Chris was still watching him. But to Tom’s surprise it was not in some creepy lecherous way.

Tom took off his shirt and began to undo his belt. He turned away and put his back to Chris as he slowly slipped down his pants and underwear.  
 Chris smiled and cocked his head slightly as his admired Tom’s firm thighs and ass. “Nice butt. But you are going to have to turn around.”

Tom kept his hands over himself and turned around. He stood up and Chris grabbed one wrist. Tom resisted then he realised that he was more like examining him like a clinician. Chris firmly turned Tom’s wrist over and slid his other fingertips down the length of his arm the examined the other.

“No marks.. good.” Chris then took hold of Tom’s chin and examined his face and eyes. “Do you take any drugs?”

“Uh, no.”

“Drink? Smoke?”

“Drink.. don’t smoke any more..” Tom added as Chris ran his fingers over his scalp looking for bumps.

“What, can’t afford it?” Chris half joked. He let Tom go and stood back a bit. Watching his responses.

“Yeah, initially, then well, I just stopped.”

“Good. You don’t need any vices that will cloud your brain. You will be D&D tested weekly and void your contract if you break it.” Chris looked over his body and Tom still was covering his manhood.

“D&D?”

“Drug and disease free. I can’t have anyone under the influence not potentially infectious.” Chris then pursed his lips at the rookie. “All sex is with condoms, but I don’t want any of my actors getting sick out of stupidity.” Chris sat back down and watched Tom. “Further to that. Are you seeing anyone?”

Tom thought that odd. “What business is it of yours?” He started to dress.

“It is. For a number of reasons. One, you clearly are, or you wouldn’t deny it so violently. Or you are just a total virgin…Like you would admit to that! if you are fucking someone not on my staff, who is to say they aren’t or have not been with someone else, thus the spread of STDs..”

“Jane doesn’t have anything like that.” Tom protested.

“Have you taken her to be tested? When was the last time you fucked?” Chris was clinical but he was angering Tom. Tom slipped on his shoes and was about to storm out.

“What?! What kind of question is that? Oh like that is something you ask a girlfriend.. ‘hey we are going to the GP, I need to know if you have AIDS!” Tom stood angry and grabbed his shirt in his fist and held it towards Chris who was smiling at his passion.

“Well, yes, if you have a truly trusting relationship you would be completely honest with her about your sexual health too.” Chris sighed. “And also, does she know you are doing porn?”

“What? No. I’m not going to tell her.”

“So when you go round and she sees you on a billboard or TV ad about Thor, or is she blind.. or Amish?”

“No.. but we..” Tom put his shirt on but didn’t do up the buttons. He hadn’t thought this through. He was thinking about the money.

“Tom, when did you last fuck her?”

“I..” Tom hesitated. “No. I’m not telling you.”

“Don’t tell me you never fucked her… how long have you been dating? A week?” Chris shook his head.

“We had oral…. “ Tom swallowed and realised he sounded woefully inexperienced. “We have been dating a few months.”

“Fuck, you move slow!” Chris saw that Tom hated that comment. He went and sat beside him. “Maybe this isn’t for you. I mean you will be required to have sex multiple times a day.”

“A day?”

“Yeah, shoot from different angles. Tom, you are going to need to be a master of sustaining yourself, you have to get hard on command, I mean you can use little blue pills if you want, or a cock ring..” Chris trailed off. “Incidentally, I didn’t tell you to get dressed. You aren’t very good at following direction.” he patted Tom’s back. “Now get up and get naked.”

Tom sighed and grabbed his jacket. “I don’t think I can. I mean the money would have solved all my problems.. I just don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Tom. Did you want to read the script? At least see what I would be asking of you?” Chris stood and grabbed the script. He held it out to Tom. “I think you would be awesome. You are really talented. And I do expect input from my actors on character development.”

Tom took the script and held it. It was heavy. “Who else is going to be in it?” Tom swallowed as he caught himself looking at Chris’ chest.

“Well I’m the lead.. Got to give the people what they want eh?!” he nudged Tom playfully. “a few that have worked for me before. I have my regulars. We are a good team.”

“Ok. So I can look at this?”

“Yeah it’s just the first episode. There will be some changes, there always are.. but I would love to know what you think.” Chris directed him back to the couch and placed down a glass in front of Tom. “Here.” Tom swallowed the shot.

Chris raised his eyebrow and refilled it. “Thirty much? You know that is 30 year old scotch?”

Tom felt guilty. “Sorry, sorry. I”

“Hahaha, you should see your face!” Chris sat back down in his chair. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not really 30 year old scotch. And you must just be a total lush, cause that is Bundaberg Rum.” Chris leaned over and clinked his glass to Tom’s and drunk his.

“Oh..I.” Tom blushed and looked down at the script and began to read…

 

 

> **Thor: RagingCock**

 

 

 

>   
>  **INT. Muspelheim underground**
> 
>   
>  Cage hanging from rock roof and stalactite formations. Dark cavern with glowing rocks from lava and fire light the room. Thor is in a cage with with another prisoner.
> 
>   
>  **VO Thor.**
> 
>   
>                                                       Oh I know what you are thinking, ‘Oh no! Thor is in a cage! How did this happen’. Well
> 
>                                                      sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of someone.
> 
>                                                      It’s a long story. See I’m basically a hero. Spent some time on Earth, fought some robots,
> 
>                                                      and basically saved the planet a few times.
> 
> **Thor.**
> 
>   
>                                                        Then spent some time traveling through the cosmos looking for some colourful infinity
> 
>                                                      gem things… didn’t find any. Then I came upon a  path of death and destruction
> 
>                                                      which led me here to you.
> 
>   
>  A demon girl, totally naked looks up from sucking Thor’s enormous cock. She then resumes her action and Thor cums.  
>  After coming Thor lays down to rest and gets chained up and bought before Surtur.
> 
>  

Tom looked up from the first page. “You don’t waste any time!”

  
Chris smiled and sat pleased with himself. “well, it is a porno.” Tom hummed and resumed reading.

 

 

 

 

> **INT. Surtur’s throne room**
> 
> Thor is presented by two busty demon girls to Surtur. A demon just a bit bigger than Thor. He wears a forged iron crown and sits holding the pummel of his flame sword with the tip on the stone floor.
> 
> **Sutur**
> 
>                                                                      Thor, son of Odin.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                       Surtur, son of a bitch! I thought you were dead?
> 
> **Surtur**
> 
>                                                                  I cannot die till I for fill my destiny and destroy your realm. Bring him closer!
> 
> The two demon ladies push Thor’s shoulders and force him to his knees on the stone floor. They then begin to strip his clothes, tearing at them with their long claws and knives. Thor is now naked with a chain around his neck and arms behind his back. Thor is still aroused from his previous encounter.
> 
> **Surtur**
> 
>                                                                   Oh so it is true. You are the Raging Cock. And have an never ending
> 
>                                                                    appetite for sex. 
> 
>                                                                  (To the demon girls.) Ladies I think you need to drain him of his
> 
>                                                                   life force the old fashioned way.
> 
> The two demon ladies move towards Thor. One goes to her knees and begins to suck Thor’s cock. The other stands straddling the other and faces Thor. She shoves her ample breast into his face and he sucks them.
> 
> Thor then pushes one demon girl aside and then takes the other doggy style.
> 
> Camera angle change to different vantage points of the same action.
> 
> Surtur moves over and the demon girl gives him oral. Surtur then spit roasts the girl getting fucked by Thor. Thor holds up his hand and his magic hammer comes to his hand. He drops it and gets the girl to ride the shaft.
> 
> Thor then pulls out and stands over the demon girls and cums on their faces and chest. Surtur gets angry.
> 
> **Surtur**
> 
>                                                                     You dare spill your seed in a wasteful manor!? That was a grave mistake.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                    I make grave mistakes all the time. Surtur, I know if I cum inside them, they will
> 
>                                                                    drain my power as they are succubus.
> 
> Thor called his hammer and struck Surtur.
> 
>   
>  Thor then commences fighting with some lesser demons, naked. His muscular body is glistening in sweat. His cock, half hard. Thor then takes on Surtur again and defends against a fire blast. He takes a bid hit and Surtur disappears with his crown removed.  
>  Thor then calls Heimdall and a beam of light engulfs him and pulls him to Asgard.
> 
> **INT. Asgard Observatory**
> 
> Skurge is having sex with two Asgardian women. The women pleasure each other and him. They lay down after a short interlude on a large reclining couch. The sword in the controller glows and Thor’s voice can be heard calling.
> 
> **Asgardian woman**
> 
>                                                                   (To the glowing light.) Skurge is that important?
> 
> **Skurge**
> 
>                                                                   Girls, you are in for a treat!
> 
> Skurge gets up and turns the sword. The Bifrost fires up and Thor magically appears. He is naked, dirty and covered in demon blood. The girls scream and run off.
> 
> **Skurge**
> 
>                                                                    Well well well, look who decided to pop in and ruin all the fun.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                   Where is Heimdall?
> 
> **Skurge**
> 
>   
>                                                                  That traitor? King Odin wanted him tried for negligence to duty but he ran off.
> 
> Thor begins to head to the palace and spins up his hammer.
> 
> **Skurge**
> 
>   
>                                                                   Wait! I have to announce you!
> 
> **INT. Palace Asgard, Thor’s chambers**
> 
> Thor gets dressed and heads off to find his father.
> 
> **EXT. Palace Asgard, gardens**
> 
>   
>  Palace Asgard, private garden of the king. A few women are dancing; some are eating and feeding each other. One is next to a large reclining couch where Odin is relaxing and drinking while getting a blowjob.  
>  The crowd stops to see Thor standing there. Odin pushes off the girl between his legs and pulls down his robe.
> 
> **Odin**
> 
>                                                                     Oh shit.
> 
> He hands another girl his goblet.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                      Father? What are you doing?
> 
> **Odin**
> 
>                                                                      My son! Everyone, my son Thor has returned!
> 
> Thor tosses and catches his hammer and paces around.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                       This is not like you, father..
> 
> **Odin**
> 
>   
>                                                                      What? I have mourned your mother, but a man’s needs still need to be fulfilled.
> 
>  
> 
> Thor grabbed his hammer and tosses it far and grabs the back of Odin’s neck, facing him towards the return path.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                      You know nothing will stop Mjolnir as she returns to my hand, not even your face.
> 
> **Odin**
> 
>   
>                                                                      You have gone completely mad! You will be executed for this!
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                     (whispers) Not before you. Brother!
> 
> Odin transforms into Loki.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                     Ok I yield!
> 
> Thor shoves Loki to the couch and then catches his hammer and then shoves it to Loki’s chest.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                    Ow! Ow! Ow!
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>   
>                                                                     You will regret doing this.
> 
> Loki reacts to the smell and appearance of Thor.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                     Brother.. you know you need a bath?
> 
> Thor then grabs Loki by his hair and drags him inside.
> 
> **INT. Palace Asgard, bathhouse**
> 
> Thor shoves Loki to the tile floor and then places Mjolnir on his chest. He proceeds to undress. Two servant girls assist him and Thor then steps down into a large spar pool. The girls join him naked and begin to gently sponge his muscular arms.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                     Brother, please this is hurting!
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>   
>                                                                       Oh Loki, you call me brother when you beg and you remind me we are not
> 
>                                                                      related when you want to fight.
> 
> Thor calls his hammer to him and then places it down on the side of the bath with the handle up. Loki stands and rubs his chest. He begins to undress and then walks down into the pool and sits opposite Thor. The tops of their chests are above the waterline. Thor directs one of the girls to go to Loki and wash him.  
>  When Thor is clean his pushes up off the side and sits on the ledge. Only his calves and feet are submerged. The girl washing him now begins to fondle Thor and he sits back on his arms and watches Loki.
> 
> The girl who is washing Loki goes to replicate the other and begins to tough Loki’s cock. He slaps her hand.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                      No! you will not!
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                     Loki, she was just trying to please you.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                       I don’t want to be pleased by her.
> 
> Loki then moves forward in the bath with just his head and shoulders above water. He moves closer to Thor and then places his hands on Thor’s knees and emerges from the water. He pushes the other girl away from Thor and quickly proceeds to suck Thor’s cock.

_`  
` _

  
Tom looks up. “Incest?”

  
Chris then moved over and sat beside Tom pointing at the page. “Not really, they are not related by blood, and besides, it’s the kind of sexy controversy that gets women watching!”

 

 

 

> ``  
>  Thor moans with pleasure and places his hand on Loki’s head, urging him on. He knows Loki is the only one who can truly pleasure him.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                       You are beset on taking my power!
> 
> Loki swallows and absorbs Thor’s Sedir. He stands up and tugs his cock. He then steps closer and Thor remains seated.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                       Now I shall take it back.
> 
> And begins to suck Loki’s cock. Loki is weakened by standing and collapses into Thor’s strong arms when he cums.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                       You should know you can never truly take my essence from me.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                        (exhausted) But I love trying.
> 
> **INT. Palace Asgard, Throne room**
> 
>  
> 
> Thor and Loki are dressed in their battle armour and standing on the floor, both looking up at the throne.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                     You keep taking what is not yours.
> 
> **Loki**
> 
>                                                                      You keep rejecting your birth right.
> 
> They both look at each other and laugh. Thor hugs Loki from the side.
> 
> **Thor**
> 
>                                                                        Come, take me to Odin.
> 
> _`  
>  ` _

Tom Closed the script and put it down. “Wow.. I.. not what I expected.”

  
“Tell me honestly.” Chris was eager. “You like it?”

  
“Sounds good, wasn’t really prepared for that much sex.. how long is this episode?”

“50 minutes. So needless to say, the script may be short, but the fight scenes and sex scenes will take a lot of time.” Chris placed his hand on the script and then smiled at his work.

“I.. um..” Tom swallowed. “I don’t think I can do it. I want to but..”

“Tom, tell me honestly. Have you ever been with a man before?” Chris looked deep into his eyes. Tom melted. He had wanked over this guy till he was red raw. He even stole his previous girlfriend’s vibrator and pretended Chris was fucking him.

“I have.”

“More than oral?” Chris confirmed based on Tom’s previous comments about intimacy.

“...no.”

“So you never had a cock in your ass?” Chris was concerned this wasn’t going to work if he had to spend his days convincing Tom on set.

“Does a vibrator count?” Tom raised his eyebrow and smiled. Chris then smiled and they both laughed.

“I like you Tom. Took a while, but I’m glad you can joke with me.” Chris stood up and shook Tom’s hand. “Just see Jack on your way out. He will give you your salary contract.”

“I got the job?” Tom was in shock.

“Yeah! Of course!” Chris smiled and Tom hugged him, then realised and he pulled back.

“Sorry..”

“Don’t apologise. After all, we will be fuck buddies!” Chris walked him to the door. “He will give you a welcome pack too. It will give you training tips on how to sustain and erection as well as prepare yourself for sex.”

  
“Oh.” Tom blushed but he realised it was all part of the process. “Thanks for believing in me.”

“Don’t let me down. We start filming in two months. Pop by any time if you want to chat and what not.” Chris waved and Tom walked out the double doors with confidence.


End file.
